Steelium (Legendary Defender)
The current Queen of Zalrion and Paladin of the White Lion, Albino is a sarcastic and stubborn leader of her people. She is currently the main defender of her homeland, holding the title of "The Guardian of Spirits", however this also leads to her ignoring her royal duties and often hands them over to her husband, King Titanium. Personality Unlike what you would think of a Queen, Albino is very sarcastic and undoubtedly stubborn. Al would much rather participate in training exercises and fights than listening to political matters, displaying Albino's rebellious teenage-like personality. However, despite her flaws as a Queen, no one can say that she is not an excellent military professional and leader. Being the main defender of her home planet, Albino does not take loyalty and trust lightly; if you betray ones loyalty, then there is little to no chance to regain the thing you have lost. Abilities Albino's species are the Lords of Stones; she can easily scale the tallest mountain and not blink. This is due to their rock-solid skin and large, sturdy hands which can easily grip stone; they also have natural weapons at their disposal such as venomous spikes at the the curve of their tail which can be launched towards their opponent, or their head-whip which is attached to the back of their head; the strands of hair form into a tail-like appendage which seemingly has a mind of its own. Albino can use this to strangle her opponents and even use it as a thin, razor-sharp blade. Another addition is that it can be used while climbing. They are also physically strong; able to crush bones with a simple twist of their wrist. Due to Albino being bonded with the White Lion, she is able to hear the thoughts and feel the emotions of every being around her, including the White Lion itself. Along with this ability, she is also granted a milky and silver bayard which can be used for two things; on her arm, it can form a massive gauntlet which is able to form a shield and fire small weak plasma blasts; it has three sharp claws protruding from the rounded tip, which is able to pierce the strongest of metals. This is a good way to get a good grip on rocky cliffs, carve your way through solid steel, or even punch someone in the face. The bayard can also form into a long range plasma blaster on her tail, which replaces her venom spines since they have a shorter range. It is small in appearance, but it can pack a tough punch if aimed properly. Biography Quotes * "I'm not offended. Not at all. name." quote * "Do you have to ramble in a language I can't speak?" Titanium rambles on about some political subjects * "Even when you formed into a great giant furry robot thing, still can't take down a beast like this. That's realllllllly bad for your reputation." Albino and Titanium pilot the White Lion to take down the robeast; Voltron is currently having difficulty taking it down Notes * Albino really loves snuggles, though she will not openly admit it. race are ectotherms, so they are reliant on other external sources for heat; not to mention soft things feel good on her rough skin * No one cannot really pinpoint Albino's exact age * If Albino has her full faith and trust in you, you better feel great about yourselves. It is difficult to earn her trust, and nearly impossible to get it back once you betray it. * When she first touched human skin, she was utterly disgusted at how squishy it was; though she will admit it was pretty soft and warm